The Adventures of Magical Girl Michiko
Mahō shōjo Michiko no bōken (魔法少女美智子の冒険) is a popular magical girl manga starring a girl named Michiko and her friends. It is more commonly known as "The Adventures of Magical Girl Michiko." WIP Plot The plot of "The Adventures of Magical Girl Michiko" is that there are many forces of evil in the world. These forces of evil take over humans and become a horrible mutant monster. They are commonly dubbed as "Kaiju" throughout the series. However, if a girl's hopes is large enough to protect the ones she loves, and if her soul is pure enough, then she shall magically transform into a magical girl. It is her duty to fight off the Kaiju until eventually, their soul becomes too tainted and they themselves transform into a Kaiju. The main focus is a group of girls led by a female named Michiko, who commonly attempts to fight off Kaiju. These Kaiju form Kaiju Caverns, which are usually invisible to humans, but visible to magical girls. When a magical girl defeats a Kaiju, their cavern turns into dust, and among the dusk is usually a small Whisp. These Whisps must be killed, as they turn into Kaiju after two days of living. These Whisps give off a special substance when killed called "Kibo." Kibo clears any tainted traces in the girl whom obtains it. Kibo is usually found in a small orb, which can be eaten in order to absorb the power of it. Kibo can also be used to transform girls into magical girls, if they do not have enough hope to become one on their own. This story takes place in Chita, a small, humble town located in Japan. Most characters go to a school called Mizuki Academy, a very bland school, but still okay. Characters These are the characters whom appear in this manga. MajorMagicalGirls.jpg|From left to right: Suzumi, Michiko, Sakura, Yumi, and Kyou. Main Characters These characters are the main focus of the story. Michiko Tachibana Michiko Tachibana is one of the main characters in "The Adventures of Magical Girl Michiko." She is a very fragile girl who always attempts to help her friends. She is the most recurring character, and commonly dubbed as the most important character. However, she seemingly relies on her friends throughout the whole series. She is the first girl to become a magical girl, and attempted to hide it from her friends. However, eventually they all found out. Sakura Yoshina Sakura Yoshina is one of the main characters in "The Adventures of Magical Girl Michiko." She is introduced in the first volume as a brave girl who always attempts to help everyone, but this commonly results in her failure. Michiko is always her main concern, and she always attempts to help her. She is also Michiko's childhood friend. She is the second girl to become a magical girl, after uncovering Michiko's secret by following her to a Kaiju Cavern. Suzumi Chikako Suzumi Chikako is one of the main characters in "The Adventures of Magical Girl Michiko." She was introduced in the first volume as a very mysterious character, who is often dubbed as "suspicious" by other girls. She is shown to not have any other friends, but many background characters attempt to be her friend. She often stalks Michiko, as she has a crush on her and wishes to protect her. She is the fourth girl to become a magical girl, after transforming in order to save Michiko from a very dangerous and powerful Kaiju. Kyou Setsuko Kyou Setsuko is one of the main characters in "The Adventures of Magical Girl Michiko." She is introduced in the fourth volume as an antagonist who wishes to overtake Chita as her own city purely to farm and kill Kaiju and Whisps in order to use the Kibo they drop to become powerful. However, she is reformed by Michiko, and turns into a protagonist. She is very haughty and arrogant, but is also brave and never backs down from a fight. She is technically the second out of all the other girls to become a magical girl, as she was already one before being introduced, but introductory-wise, she is the fifth girl to become a magical girl. She is also the only girl who does not go to Mizuki Academy, and is never seen actually attending any school in Chita. Yumi Natsumi Yumi Natsumi is one of the main characters in "The Adventures of Magical Girl Michiko." She is introduced in the second volume as a hard-working and kind soul who wishes nothing but peace among the world, but can also be forgetful and overwhelming sometimes. She is Michiko and Sakura's senpai, as she is a fifth year and they are third years. She is technically the first out of all the other girls to become a magical girl, as she was already one before being introduced, but introductory-wise, she is the third girl to become a magical girl. Category:Magical Girl Category:Manga Category:Shukan Sukupu Magazine Category:Yuri